1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a magnetic card reader of a so-called moving head type in which a magnetic head is moved relative to a magnetic recording zone of a magnetic card held stationarily.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the hitherto known magnetic card readers, it is common in practice that the magnetic card is moved relative to the magnetic head supported stationarily by a supporting member through manual operation or automatically with the aid of a motor drive mechanism. In consideration of the fact that the density at which information or data are recorded on the magnetic card is more and more increased or requirement imposed on the data reading accuracy becomes more severe, the automatic card moving system is regarded more desirable.
In the card reader apparatus of the automatic card feeding type, a series of operations inclusive of introducing the card manually inserted through an inlet into the card reader machine, feeding of the card at a predetermined speed within the machine, reading of magnetic information in the course of the movement of the card, and returning the card to the inlet or an exit port are automatically and mechanically carried out. In the card reader of this type, a failure occuring in the machine during the operation would cause the magnetic card to stop and be retained within the reader machine, making it impossible to return the card offhand to the possessor.
Under the circumstance, it is desirable that the magnetic card be partially exposed externally of the machine when information is being read out so that the card holder can use the card without anxiety.